Let's play, my dear friends
by Dolpher
Summary: EGB, RPG, just a little RPG.


ПРОЛОГ.

Рабочее утро начинается несколько необычно. Клиент приходит к вам, что называется, во плоти, а не звонит по телефону. Само по себе это событие хоть и редкое, однако ничего странного в нём нет. А вот то, что клиент – демон, очень и очень странно.

С трудом подавив желание использовать ловушку, ты с коллегами выслушиваешь клиента. Другой демон украл у него некий весьма ценный предмет. Если не отыскать вора, и не вернуть похищенное законному владельцу, мир ждут ужасные беды.

Что ж, выбора у тебя нет, и ты, сотрудничая с демоном, отправляешься спасать мир. Но прежде, подойди к зеркалу и посмотри на себя.

В отражении Гарретт Миллер? Следуй на главу 9.

Ты – уверенный в себе Роланд Джексон? Глава 45 ждёт тебя.

Ты – никто иной, как известный учёный Эдуардо Ривера? Твой путь пролегает на 11.

А может быть, ты видишь перед собой Прекрасную Даму, то бишь, Кайли Гриффин? Сама судьба зовёт тебя на 37.

Ты – всесторонне оригинальная личность, по имени Лизун? Время отправляться на 7.

1

Бессильно сжав кулаки, ты смотришь по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Затем ты понимаешь, что твоё оружие не может быть нигде, кроме как в особняке.

Ничего не поделаешь. Придётся снова войти в особняк, и обыскать всё на 17, 24, 30, 53 и 4.

2

Итак, на всякий случай, ты дала парням шанс и подождала их целых 20 минут. Но они так и не пришли, и ты взялась за дело сама. Освободить. руки удалось, благодаря спрятанной в заднем кармане пилочке для ногтей. А уж выйти из подвала оказалось проще простого, поскольку дверь не была заперта. Вышла ты прямо в кухню на 41.

3

Нет, всё-таки на 35.

4

Холодно. У тебя ещё четыре попытки.

5

Ах! Здесь слишком опасно, лучше было бы отправиться на 43. Или на 54

6

Здесь нечего делать.

7.

Прежде чем заняться столь серьёзным делом, как спасение мира, ты решаешь немного подкрепиться, и отправляешься на поиски еды, оказавшись в результате на главе 57.

8

Или на 10.

9

В машине ты сидишь рядом с демоном, и чтобы не было скучно, спрашиваешь его о способностях. Демон охотно поддерживает разговор. Помимо стандартного набора (файерболы и телекинез с телепатией) демон умеет делать то же самое, что и Купидон. Ты можешь просто запомнить эту информацию и отправиться на главу 14.

А может быть, ты воспользуешься случаем и скажешь демону, чтобы он влюбил в тебя девушку твоей мечты? Сказать это придётся на 47.

Для очистки совести можешь даже просто попробовать забыть об этом на 32.

10

Всё-таки на 59.

11

Что там был за ценный предмет, демон не уточнил, но рассказал, что его можно узнать по татуировке в виде синего дракона и красной змеи. Пока автомобиль едет к дому, из которого украли предмет, ты лихорадочно соображаешь. Дело в том, что сегодня утром, ты обнаружил у себя в комнате, на прикроватной тумбочке, спичечный коробок. Самый обычный, ты ещё подумал, что его наверное забыл Карлос (он же Карл). И всё бы ничего, да только лицевая часть коробка была именно что рисунком синего дракона и красной змеи.

Что будешь делать? Расскажешь всем и позволишь демону заполучить грозное оружие на главе 46? Или сохранишь всё в тайне, дабы попробовать обезопасить человечество на 50?

12

Решающая битва проходит не без труда, но в итоге успех остаётся за твоей командой, враг повержен. Ты одерживаешь решительную победу, пройдя с честью через горнило испытаний. Молодец.

Конец?

13

Да сколько можно ждать?! Между прочим, спасение утопающих – дело рук самих утопающих. С этой, надо сказать, не всегда верной, мудростью ты обнаруживаешь себя на 2.

14

Машина подъезжает к старинному особняку готического стиля, и счётчики сразу же улавливают показания вора. Остаточные следы ведут на автобусную остановку. Судя по маршрутному листу, автобусы отсюда, из пригорода, едут в Бруклин. Не зачем терять время на осмотр дома. Скорее, в погоню, на 31. Но если ты – Кайли Гриффин, то ты остаёшься осматривать дом на 18.

15

ААААААААААААААААААААААА!

16

– Пора раскрыть карты, – злорадно хохочет коварный клиент. – Я и мой друг собирались провести древний ритуал, для которого необходимо:

а) ценный дар – и я отдал одному из вас свой амулет, подбросил в квартиру, честно сказать, но это роли не играет.

б) жертва – и мой друг пожертвовал собой, позволив вам поймать его.

и наконец в) враг, добровольно пришедший ко мне – ваша наивная мисс Гриффин, фактически сама, добровольно, пошла ко мне в логово.

Сейчас вы спросите, а зачем я вам это говорю? Да потому что сейчас, когда ритуал почти завершён, я намерен забрать свой амулет назад. Отдай мне его!

Неужели это конец, и зло победило? Узнаешь на 27. Или на 39.

17

Холодно. У тебя ещё четыре попытки.

18

Все прочие, вроде бы радостно отправились в погоню, но подойдя к парадному входу особняка, ты обнаруживаешь демона-клиента за своей спиной. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, ты хватаешься было за оружие. Но демон миролюбиво разводит руками:

– Помилуйте, леди, я только хотел убедится, что с вами всё будет хорошо. В конце концов, у меня в доме есть кое-что не совсем, скажем так, полезное для вашего Здоровья.

– Я тебе не леди, – осаживаешь ты не в меру заботливого демона.

Он, в свою очередь, без предупреждения бьёт тебя по голове, ты падаешь без сознания и приходишь в себя на 49.

19

К твоему удивлению, Эдуардо поблизости не оказалось. Какие бы дела не заставили его бросить всё и уйти, у тебя есть свои, и ждать напарника ты не можешь. Поймав такси, ты отвозишь ловушку с пойманным демоном в штаб на главу 22.

20

Быстрее. Быстрее, ещё быстрее. Не останавливайся, до самой 12.

21

О! Срочно убегай отсюда на 28.

22

А затем, на другом такси, ты отправляешься к Роланду, на 59.

23

Вот теперь ты полностью готов к своей миссии. Радостно облизываясь, ты отправляешься на 7.

24

Холодно. У тебя ещё четыре попытки.

25

К твоему непередаваемому удивлению, особняка на месте не оказалось. По этому адресу теперь располагается пустырь. Стараясь придумать, где и как теперь искать Кайли, ты стоишь на месте, смотришь на пустырь, словно там есть какая-нибудь подсказка, и обнаруживаешь себя отнюдь не в одиночестве на 59. Или на 33.

26

О! Срочно убегай отсюда на 21.

27

Внезапно демон начинает вопить от боли и умолять о пощаде. Следует воспользоваться моментом и начать действовать. Заглянув на 41, ты оказываешься на 35.

28

О! Срочно убегай отсюда на 26.

29

Данная опция недоступна.

30

Холодно. У тебя ещё четыре попытки.

31

След в Бруклине вовсе не обрывался, а на против, усиливался. Показания совершенно точно вели в ближайший ресторан мексиканской кухни, но ребята не спешили в атаку, поскольку их клиент, воспользовавшись магией, сбежал на полпути. Посовещавшись, друзья пришли к удачному, как им показалось, плану.

Роланд отправиться обратно к особняку, на главу 25, чтобы предупредить Кайли о коварстве демона.

Гарретт зайдёт (в смысле – заедет) в ресторан, на 56, чтобы заняться охотой.

Эдуардо же, на главе 51, прикроет Гарретта на тот случай, если демон ухитрится бежать.

32

Удачный ход. А теперь – поспеши на 14.

33

Или на 8.

35

Радостной встреча охотников оказывается недолгой. Клиент тут как тут. Он возвращает особняк на место, и уверяя, что шутки кончились снова требует вернуть ему амулет.

Ты безоружная Кайли? Ты обнаруживаешь себя на 1.

Ты рвущийся в бой Роланд или Гарретт? В любом случае, отправляйся на 52.

Ты Эдуардо, и ты не собираешься отдавать демону амулет? Твой путь пролегает на 20.

Ты – опасный клиент? Спеши на 48 или на 29.

36

Ты не можешь не заметить, что 34 отсутствует, верно?

37

Твои принципы сейчас подвергаются нешуточному испытанию. Своё решение стать охотником за привидениями, ты всегда воспринимала как своего рода присягу. Дескать, клянусь ловить монстров бла-бла-бла.

Но память услужливо подсказывает, что кое-кого из монстров вы с ребятами не стали ловить, а очень даже отпустили. А потому ты укладываешь в свои треволнения в дальний уголок совести и смиряешься с ситуацией, в которой приходится работать не против демона, а вместе с ним. Тем временем автомобиль охотников привозит вас на главу 14.

38

Елси ты это чиатешь и поенамишь, отсавь, пожалуйста, отзыв. Ня.

39

АААААААААААААААААААААА!

НЕМЕДЛЕННО вернись на 16 и попробуй ещё раз.

40

Задумай любое число. Никому не говори. Гэг такой гэг.

41

Вместо газовой плиты перед тобой стоит огромное зеркало. Посмотрев в него (а какая девушка, выбравшись из подземелья откажется посмотреть, как она выглядит?) ты видишь, словно в телевизоре, то, что происходит на 16. В отчаянии ты пытаешься придумать, хоть что-то. Схватив подвернувшийся под руку половник, ты бросаешь его в зеркало и...

Скорее беги на 43 или 5.

42.

Здесь нечего делать.

43

Ах! Здесь слишком опасно, лучше было бы отправиться на 5. Или на 54.

44

Коробок лежит на том же месте, что и утром. Взяв его, ты не без труда преодолеваешь желание открыть сие грозное оружие, а затем отправляешься к ребятам на 59.

45

По пути ты, как обычно следишь не только за дорогой, но и за друзьями. Гарретт, как обычно, излучает нетерпение и болтает без остановки. Эх, молодёжь. Кайли, напротив, сидит молча, слегка нахмурив брови. Ты достаточно хорошо изучил девушку, понимая, что за этим жестом скрывается буря эмоций.

А вот Эдуардо, к твоему удивлению, явно взволнован. Парень словно с голыми руками против тигра пошёл. Давить на него не имеет смысла, прекрасно понимаешь ты – он не признается в своих проблемах. А жаль, ты бы помог – вздыхаешь ты и, приезжаешь на главу 14.

46

Ты что, шутишь?! Немедленно отправляйся на 50.

47

Открыв рот, чтобы заключить сделку с демоном, ты понимаешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Закрыв рот, так и не сказав ни слова, ты обнаруживаешь, что оказался на 14.

48

Данная опция недоступна.

49

Ты, конечно, была права, не доверяя демону, но сейчас ты сидишь в тёмном сыром помещении, видимо, в подвале особняка, и твоя правота никак тебе не поможет. Ситуация аховая. Бластера и ловушки нет, руки связаны за спиной. Вдобавок, где-то совсем рядом пищат крысы.

Ничего не остаётся кроме как изображать из себя дамочку в беде и надеяться, что ребята спасут тебя на 58.

Или же покажешь всем свой характер, постаравшись сбежать, для чего отправишься на 2?

50

Приняв мудрое решение, ты гордишься собой. На то есть все основания, не стесняйся. Между прочим, вы как раз приехали на главу 14.

51

Даже через стеклянную дверь ты слышишь победный возглас Гарретта. Спокойный за него, ты с чистой совестью бросаешь свой пост и отправляешься к себе домой – ты понимаешь, что должен держать тот коробок при себе. И вот, не успев опомниться ты, видишь, что ты на главе 44.

52

Ты с напарником метко стреляешь, но на этот раз демон не собирается поддаваться. Он устремляется за Эдуардо, вы бежите следом и попадаете на 55.

53

Да! В яблочко. И теперь, во всеоружии, ты спешишь на 12.

54

Со страшным рёвом появляется воронка, которая засасывает тебя внутрь и выбрасывает прямо к остальным охотникам на 35. Или на 3.

55

Быстрее. Быстрее, ещё быстрее. Не останавливайся, до самой 20.

56

Охота тебе удаётся на удивление легко, словно ты ловил и не демоноида, а призрака первого класса. Буквально, увидел-выстрелил-бросил ловушку. Что-то не походил бездарно попавшийся демон на грозного похитителя опасных штучек. Своими подозрениями ты собираешься поделиться с товарищем на 19.

57

Ты быстро съедаешь найденное, но понимаешь, что этого недостаточно, и для полноценного завтрака тебе следует как можно быстрее попасть на 23.

58

М-да, на роль рыцарей на белом коне ребята не тянут. Хотя, может в пробке стоят? Подожди ещё немного на главе 13.

59

Три охотника за привидениями, собравшись вместе, понимают, что они не в состоянии что-либо сделать для возврата особняка. Едва только они собираются впасть в отчаяние, как перед ними, на главе 16, появляется их демон-клиент.

60

Нет, конец истории не здесь.


End file.
